


Bird of Prey

by TentativeWanderer



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Humor, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentativeWanderer/pseuds/TentativeWanderer
Summary: Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom—Remix, with more, or at least as much, archaelogical accuracy compared to the original! (Don’t trust me, I don’t want to be sued for this.)In other words, dinosaurs deserve to be depicted in their real form: feathered.





	Bird of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This is the link to the ficlet and the original post that inspired it on tumblr: https://tentative-wanderer.tumblr.com/post/177845790188/indirispeaks-justicewitch-ameliaglitter-i
> 
> Highly recommend taking a look at that post, the pics are hilarious and will give you an idea of the predator described below.

Raindrops sliced through the air, billions of stinging cold needles engulfing their surroundings in impenetrable, wavering sheets of blurred motion. On the sloping, treacherously slippery roof of the ancient mansion, a gale howled in their ears, roaring threats to send them tumbling to their demise ten storeys below.

Victor dug his fingers into the grooves of a stone tower as he yelled blindly into the darkness, voice cracking with desperation: “YUURI!” In weather like this, who knew whether the person he sought was still there. He pushed away the mental image of a broken, lifeless figure sprawled on the unforgiving courtyard.

For a few heart-wrenching moments, there was no reply. Then—a call: “Victor!”

Wind and water shifted, and he caught sight of Yuuri crouching low several feet away from him, clinging to the uneven roof tiles with his whole body. A hysterical part of Victor’s mind noted that Yuuri resembled a lizard in this position. “Take my hand!” urged Victor, stretching an arm out as far as he could go. “Quickly, while it’s distracted!” Phichit and the others had risked their lives to divert the Indoraptor’s attention away from Yuuri, and they were now playing a merry game of Catch Me If You Can indoors.

Taking Victor’s hand was easier said than done, because Yuuri had been fleeing outwards, which meant that he was currently facing away from Victor. Through the pouring rain, Victor could see Yuuri’s backside wiggling awkwardly as he tried to rotate himself.

Before he could move much, a deafening crack rang in their ears as the tiles in front of Yuuri exploded in every direction—and so did a copious number of blue feathers, iridescent with sudden dampness.

A hulking creature rounded with three trucks’ worth of solid muscle rose from the crater. Proportionately small wings flapped enthusiastically, as if trying to help launch the creature out as indignant cawing filled the air. A number of quickly dislocated tiles later, clawed feet emerged from the hole and scrabbled to gain purchase on slick rock.

Yuuri screamed as a flash of lightning illuminated the birdlike mutant towering over him. Its beak opened, revealing serrated teeth and releasing a long, harrowing shriek reminiscent of a hawk’s hunting cry magnified ten times.

(The insane part of Victor’s mind helpfully reminded him that it was a hawk’s cry, yes; not an eagle’s. Eagles tweeted. Stupid movies, misleading the majority of humankind to believe otherwise.)

The mass of muscle and feathers lurched towards them, and Victor gave a comparatively puny roar of frustration. A massive lump of a bluebird with teeth like saws and the unearthly call of a bird of prey was about to stomp Yuuri to death, and he was powerless to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr @tentative-wanderer


End file.
